


Screw You Joey Drew

by CartoonNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Crack, Memes, Random Musical Number, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNightmare/pseuds/CartoonNightmare





	Screw You Joey Drew

It was the same. Old Joey would get up  from bed, watch TV, drink coffee, eat and repeat. Oh and wait for (Y/N) and Henry to come back from the studio. That was same as well. With the ink covered beings filled with fatigue, he would give monologue, and send them away to start again. Send them away to find the ending he wanted, but that failed. After fixing up coffee  
   
Swallowing his last bits of pride, Joey took a sip of coffee. The chugging of the ink machine is heard, but the sound is drowned out as another episode of Golden Girls starts. That was until commercials came on, and Joey heard what could be described as a tea pot boiling, and he looked over. The machine! It was leaking! Joey's eyes widen and he stood up, cracking his back and groaned. Then another noise, coming from the door. The story's ending, (Y/N) and Henry are coming. Something muffled is heard. It sounds like a song? Wait what the hell-

SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

All Joey Drew could do was scream as everyone from his story invaded the living room, surrounding him.

(I'm tired rn but I did it!)


End file.
